Poker King
by JJKMagic
Summary: Luxord Day Fic: Just a little game of poker to get rid of his boredom... It couldn't actually be that difficult to find someone to play with him, right? LUXDEM. YAOI.


Guess what day is! That's right Luxord Day!

A happy 10-10-10 to everyone!^^

**Warning: Uhm... Yaoi-ish fluff...?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gambler of Fate etc, etc...

* * *

**

**Poker King**

Cards swirling around in the air, shuffling themselves over and over again… Luxord decided it was time to do something!

He stood up from his seat in the lounge where he had sat alone for several hours now. Any Nobody would do but at least one had to be there to entertain him a little…

So… who would've some time at hand at such an hour…

A certain (sexy) blond came to his mind and he set off to the place where he was most likely to be found…

X X X

"Hm…." Luxord wondered.

The water-wielder's room was empty, a blue instrument resting peacefully on its owner's bed, half-covered by the bed sheets.

Coincidence? Or was this music-loving Nobody really _that _fond of his sitar?

He shrugged it off and left the room again, wondering where the blond might be…

"DEMYX!" Luxord had only gotten a few feet away from the water-wielder's room as he heard the enraged scream.

Of course, why hadn't he thought of it earlier? Demyx was hanging around with the emo kid again and probably just ruined one of Zexion's beloved books again.

He grinned as he made his way to the illusionist's room. Demyx would surely love escaping the slate-haired male's wrath playing a round of poker…

And that grin was also plastered across his face when he peaked into Zexion's room, seeing Demyx kneeling and collecting something from the ground but that wasn't interesting for Luxord when he could preferably get the beautiful sight of the younger blond's _ass_. Unfortunately this moment couldn't last...

"Hey Dem, you in for a round of poker?"

The blond looked up. Before he could answer though the illusionist made a move to stand in the platinum blond's way, blocking his view.

"No Ten! As you can see Number Nine is busy" He hissed, glaring at him.

"Oh? And what is he doing if I may ask?"

Zexion just snorted and returned to his seat, watching the blond on the floor half-amused, half-annoyed.

"He's reorganizing the reports I wrote for the Superior and _Demyx here_… _accidentally _stumbled over"

Damn… he really made no secret of his _desire _to _torture _the water-wielder.

"They were in strict chronological order, just how the Superior ordered it"

_Ouch!_

So Demyx was out of the question… for now. Just who could he ask? ...

X X X

The idea to ask Axel was… horrible as it seemed.

The redhead could currently be found in the library, oh no he wasn't reading! 'Cause there was this little, energetic blond, currently shirtless and pretty much literarily being devoured by a hungry wolf…

Luxord cleared his throat.

"Sorry for disturbing…" He said, only softly but it caused the young men to jump apart instantly.

He chuckled. "Perhaps a round of strip poker would be-" Luxord quickly dodged the fire ball flying his way.

"Alright! I'll search someone else!" He shouted, escaping from the room and the wave of fire sent after him.

X X X

So… Axel and Roxas were no good either…

Luxord sighed and the stupid redhead had burnt a hole into his cloak on top of that!

"My… burnt leather? I hope that isn't the new perfume of your's" Xigbar said jokingly as he walked past the blond.

"Of course not" Luxord muttered. "Hey, Xigbar! You don't have time for little game, do you?"

"Unfortunately not. Gotta join Xaldin for his mission before he kills me for coming to late"

"Mission?" As far as Luxord knew there were no missions set for today.

"Yeah, buying groceries and lots of other stuff… by order from the Superior of course so… yeah, gotta go"

And Luxord still wanted to say something! ...but let it go.

Sighing he had to realize that already six of thirteen members were "occupied", no matter how you looked at it.

There still was Vexen who creeped him out, Lexaeus who was easy to talk to… even if he simply said less in return… Marluxia-

Luxord looked out of the window and sighed yet again. Flower boy was, where else?, in his flower garden.

Saix was with the Superior and Luxord didn't need to be a genius to know that and asking the Superior was… a joke, really.

But no! That was it!

Luxord grinned satisfied from ear to ear and went to the Superior's office…

X X X

"An Organization poker… tournament?"

"Yup" Luxord grinned, still pretty proud of his idea. "I just thought it might be a good idea since it's practically a day off anyway and with Xigbar ad Xaldin returning from their 'mission' soon… well, Nobody would have something against a little entertainment, wouldn't they?"

Xemnas didn't look convinced.

"Actually that sounds like a good idea" Saix spoke up and for once Luxord couldn't be happier that the blue haired man was there.

"With everyone in the same room we can at least prevent… a chaos like last time"

Xemnas nodded agreeing.

"Alright. Then a tournament it is..."

And Luxord had to suppress a fit of mad laughter at his plan working out.

X X X

"Can anyone explain why I'm only able to count twelve members?" Xemnas' voice sounded through the room.

"Because you suck at math…" Axel muttered under his breath.

The sound of randomly strummed sitar strings stopped as the water-wielder suddenly looked up.

"Zexy is missing" He noticed quickly.

"And why would that be?"

"I guess emo kid just wants to be alone" Xigbar commented.

"Didn't I clearly say that _everyone _has to take part?" Xemnas growled.

X X X

And Luxord had told Zexion the exact same thing as he went to the schemer's room.

"There's no way I'm wasting my time playing with cards!" The slate-haired male hissed.

"Is there a problem, Six?"

"Oh, uh… no Superior, I just don't see the use of such a useless ga-"

"Everyone and I said _everyone _will join the tournament" And with that the Superior left, not accepting a "no" as an answer.

"You've got to be kidding me" Zexion muttered, the gambler, however, grinned satisfied.

And so, with the thirteenth member "convinced" the tournament started and soon made it very obvious who would be the winner today… (As if that hadn't been obvious from the very beginning...)

X X X

Luxord cheated, of course he cheated but he wasn't doing it for his own advantage after all.

Without Luxord cheating, the game wouldn't look like it did…

After hours of poker or rather loosing at poker while enjoying the groceries (alcohol) Xigbar and Xaldin had bought, most of the members had simply falling asleep right there and then after there was no more to loose anyway.

The last one who had left the game had been Zexion, not stupid enough to gamble with his beloved lexicon. Right now the young schemer was lying next to the table, curled up and hugging a couch pillow to his small frame.

And Luxord had his winner grin still plastered across his face, watching a blond water-wielder looking at his cards devastated.

Oh, Luxord knew he had won with his plan working out perfectly on top of that. After all, the blond was the last one at the table with him though he had no clue what he was doing AND loosing this round, meant loosing his beloved instrument... thus his devastation.

"Demyx… give up, you've lost"

"N-no! You're, you're just bluffing!"

Oh, he was so naïve… it was so freaking sexy but… it had to end.

"Royal Flush" The Brit said nonchalant and the blond's jaw didn't just drop, no his eyes popped out of his head as well.

"But that- but that-"

"Say farewell to your beloved~"

"No!" Demyx clung to his sitar desperately.

Luxord grinned. Oh, luck was with him today.

"Oh, I'm sure we can think of another way for you to pay your debts~ And with all the others asleep no one will be able to disturb us"

Demyx looked up at him with big eyes...

And the poker king got what he wanted all along as he led the little sitarist to his bedroom…

* * *

It's Luxord Day, what do you expect?

Well, after LuxDem Day juat the other day I thought I may use this pairing since I didn't write anything for LuxDem Day...

The fanfic... is crack... kinda...

**And if anybody should enjoy it either way, feel free to leave a review^^**


End file.
